


You said what?

by TiffanyF



Series: I swear [18]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil tells the lab that he loves Sara. How do his real lovers feel about that and what will they do to show him? ***SPOILERS: Season 7 Living Doll*** I don't own anything CSI related and am only playing. Part of the I swear universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You said what?

“Gil, could you come in here, please?”

Grissom looked up from the book he was reading in his office. He knew that his husband, Nick, was upset with him but that particular tone of voice didn’t have a hint of anger to it.

“Where are you, Nicky?”

“In the bedroom.”

With a small sigh he closed his book and made his way through the house and up the stairs to the master bedroom. He flinched when a black silk scarf covered his eyes.

“Sara, Gil,” Nick said softly. “Of all the women you could have picked to throw people off the scent and you had to pick Sara. What were you thinking?”

“She was kidnapped and it was a plausible enough explanation,” Gil replied. “Everyone seemed to buy it; as long as they weren’t looking at you or Greg.”

“It wasn’t bad enough you building that miniature?” Nick asked. “Jesus, Gil, I about had a heart attack when I saw that thing because I thought you were next.”

“And you’ve been so fixated on those damn things a couple of techs thought you were the murderer.” Long fingers started to unbutton Gil’s black shirt, the mix and lavender and vanilla telling Gil it was his other husband, Greg, in front of him and he spared a thought for where Nick had vanished to.

“To fully understand a killer there are times that you have to go inside their minds,” Gil said. He reached out and his hands met smooth skin. “I would never leave either of you.”

“But it was creepy,” Nick’s voice came from over by their bed. “Is he ready, Greggo?”

Gil moaned as Greg’s hand slipped down the front of his slacks and started stroking him gently. He knew he was in trouble with his partners for his crack about Sara but there were people they had to throw and he’d been thinking on the fly. And, in a way, he did feel bad as Sara was his student and she was still missing but he also knew it was a battle against Ecklie he wasn’t going to win. The case went to the day shift.

“Quit thinking so hard,” Nick said. “You’re ours and by the end of the night you’re going to remember it.”

Nick and Greg arranged their older lover on the bed and pulled off the blindfold. Gil blinked a few times to get his eyes to adjust to the dim room. His hands were secured over his head and there were pillows under his back and hips (a concession to his age) propping him up and open for his lovers. He moaned softly at the picture Nick and Greg made as they stood at the foot of the bed. Both men were naked and wrapped around each other, lips locked in a passionate kiss.

Gil loved the contrast the two men presented, Nicky with his soft brown hair, tan skin and deep, dark soulful eyes; and Greggo with silken blond/brown curls, creamy skin and bright humor-filled eyes. Gil had wondered a time or two what two hot young men saw in an aging entomologist but after so many years together, realized that it didn’t matter as they loved him and that was enough.

He moaned again as they broke apart and fixed their attention on him. Nick crawled up the bed on Gil’s left, Greg on the right and Gil’s heart almost stopped. He knew what they were going to do and that was to drive him insane.

Two pairs of lips kissed his forehead and moved in tandem over his eyes, nose, cheeks and lips, not pausing to claim his mouth before feathering down his neck and chest. Gil cried out, his back arching, as two mouths fastened onto his nipples; Nick biting down while Greg sucked, the twin sensations driving him crazy.

“No,” Gil cried as deft fingers snapped the cock ring into place.

“Yes,” Nick purred. “We’re going to make you very; very glad you have tomorrow off, Gilbert Grissom.”

“Nicky,” Gil moaned as he felt two sets of fingers ghosting over his erection. “Greg, please.”

Nick smirked and handed Greg the lube. As the younger man slid two fingers into their lover, Nick leaned over and licked the head of Gil’s cock; the sensations making Gil twist on the pillows.

“Just relax,” Greg said, scissoring his fingers.

“Easy for you to say,” Gil panted, his hips thrusting up into Nick’s mouth and then down onto Greg’s fingers. “Now, please.”

Greg slicked his cock and shifted into position. As he pressed forward Nick took Gil’s erection to the back of his throat, both young men holding Gil’s hips in place. Greg started thrusting slowly, giving Gil extra time to adjust to him as the other man’s body was twanging with the sensation running through it.

“We love you so much,” Nick whispered sliding up to kiss Gil. The older man opened to him immediately, tongues twining and dancing as Greg thrust harder, his rhythm failing until he pushed forward and came with a cry.

Gil moaned in disbelief when Greg pulled out and flopped to one side only to be replaced by Nick, who hit Gil’s prostate on the first thrust. As Nick started to move Greg reached for the lube and started to prepare himself. He and Nick had planned out the evening while their husband was with Brass questioning the serial killer.

Nick paused for a moment as Greg shifted into position and sank slowly onto Gil’s cock. They both smiled at the cry from their lover and started to move in an opposite rhythm. As Nick felt his climax nearing he reached under Greg to undo the cock ring. Gil’s body tightened and he came with another cry, Nick following closely behind.

When Gil came to he was cleaned up and under the covers with Nick and Greg curled up around him, left hands entwined with his, their rings shining in the soft light from the bathroom.

“Wow,” was all Gil could manage to say.

Nick chuckled and kissed Gil. “We love you, you know.”

“I do,” Gil replied, kissing Greg. “I stopped asking why a long time ago.”

“Good,” Greg said, his eyelids heavy. “There should never have to be a why in love; it just is.”

There was a smile on Gil’s lips as he fell asleep with the two men he loved more than life safe with him.


End file.
